


A New Family

by MissSparkles



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fishing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: After losing his mother in a tragic accident, Petrie is left all alone. But all that changes when a new pair of Flyers come to the Great Valley.A short fluffy piece to hopefully liven up someone's day.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> An old story from fanfiction which I thought would be nice to post as it's cheerful adoption story. If anyone has any suggestions for this story I'd love to hear as it's unfinished past chapter 3. 
> 
> A couple of things to note. In this story, Petrie is more of an omnivore in this story that mostly eats a combination of insects and fruits rather than just eating berries and leaves. Also, the flyers are able to talk to him.

Petrie and his siblings all cried on the day they lost their mother to a tragic accident, leaving them homeless and orphaned. But luckily for some of them, there were other happy flyers that adopted them up. Some took two, others took three until there was only one left and that one was poor Petrie.

No other flyers could afford to care for him; it was a bit of a stretch already for the other adoptive parents as it was during the season they usually had hatchlings. So he was left all alone in the empty nest that used to be his home. His friends did their best to cheer him up but they couldn't replace his mother. Only another flyer could do that but it looked like none would come.

That is until a few days later when a new and very different pair of flyers entered the Valley.

Petrie was sleeping in his old home when he heard the strange sounds the flyers made, announcing their arrival to others that lived in the valley. Petrie sat up and looked to the skies to watch them as they flew around.

He shrunk back a touch, they looked big. Much bigger than the usual flyers of the Valley and were very skilled looking in the air. He watched their display for a bit, wondering what it would be like to have such a strong pair looking after him.

"This place looks good, Razorbeak," hissed Flyhigh as she circled above her mate who nodded in response.

"Yes, the hunting will be good here," he admitted softly.

Petrie watched them for a bit longer until they started to fly off to another part of the valley. Petrie frowned and sighed sadly before he went back to the old nest and laid back down in it. His stomach growled for food but he didn't have anything to eat at the moment. He had been surviving off of little bugs that had been in the nest but lately nothing had wondered into the nest for him to eat, leaving him very hungry.

Right now, he looked very underweight and malnourished without his mother to take care of him.

"So," Flyhigh asked as they continued exploring their new home. "Shall we find a nest first or go hunting?"

"Go hunting, I'm starving," Razorbeak said firmly. "A small snack at the very least and then we can look for a good place. Somewhere nice and high where those leaf eaters can't bother us."

Flyhigh nodded.

"Agreed," She replied before she and her mate when in search of a quick snack.

Petrie whimpered from his hunger pains and sat up and looked around. He couldn't take the pain anymore and luckily for him spotted a green leaf laying on the edge of the ledge the nest was on. Petrie went to retrieve it. The leaf was small but it was better than nothing and Petrie happily ate it, taking small and slow bites to help it last until it were all gone.

He sighed, now he didn't feel so weak but it wouldn't sustain him for very long. He needed bugs and he needed them fast. Hopping closer to the edge, he peered over. Dare he leave the nest? It was the only home he had and he didn’t want anyone taking it over but he really needed to eat.

What if he just flew quickly down and grabbed a few grubs, surely that would be okay?

Making up his mind Petrie opened his wings and very carefully glided down to the ground. One there he looked around and spotted an old log. He hopped over to it and started pecking at the old bark which easily ripped and cracked away, revealing a of/8666+

69

+5933.

couple fat juicy grubs to him.

He grinned, perfect. Happily he began to peck them up, savouring the lovely taste.

Meanwhile, the large flyers were swooping low over one of the larger pools of water, searching for prey. Razorbeak suddenly lunged, his dagger like beak piercing the water and emerging with a wriggling fish. Flyhigh smirked before doing the same and landing her own catch. They swooped upwards before tossing the fish up high, catching and swallowing them down.

"Mm, delicious," Flyhigh purred. "I'm going to enjoy it here."

Petrie ate up the grubs his found, licking his beak the whole time. He continued on working to find a few more grubs before deciding to head back up to the nest to savour his full belly.

"Mm, so nice," he murmured, not noticing the shadow flying over head.

"What about this place?" Flyhigh suggested as she and her mate searched the cliffs. "It seems like a good spot and looks deserted."

"The family might have just gone out," Razorbeak cautioned but she snorted.

"Nonsense, look how messy that nest is. No, it is abandoned I think."

"Let me check first," Razorbeak stated before he swooped in to check the next sight out.

Petrie gasped when the sun light inside to the nest was blocked and turned to find the large flyer from earlier in the sky landing on the ledge.

"Ahhh," He cawed and rushed to the back of the nest to hide.

"Huh," Razorbeak said with a frown as he heard something scuttle away from the cave entrance. He couldn't see anyone and the nest did look pretty deserted.

"You were right, I don’t think anyone lives here," he called back out to Flyhigh who purred happily.

"Perfect," she declared before swooping inside the cave. "This will be our new home."

Petrie gasped at what he was hearing and slowly peeked out and watched the two large flyers. He trembled at how larger they were to any other flyer he's ever seen before but very slowly he tried to slip out of his hiding place and to a more safer one, not wanting to abandon his old home.

"Hmm, this is a nice place," Flyhigh said approvingly. "I think we're going to enjoy living here."

Petrie saw a nearby crack in the wall near the nest and made a run for it but in his rush he snagged a twig laying beside the nest and tripped. Both the sound of falling and the twig snapping echoed in throughout the nest.

"What was that?" Flyhigh said sharply as she and her mate spun around. Razorbeak hopped over to the direction the twig had snapped and stopped as he saw what had caused it.

"It's a hatchling," he exclaimed in mild surprise.

Petrie screeched in shock and fright of the larger flyer standing before him and tried to hop away but the flyer easily caught and picked him up in its claws. 

"No let Petrie go!" He screamed.

"Where did he come from?" Flyhigh asked as her mate shrugged.

"Did you sneak in here to play?" she demanded as Petrie shook all over.

"No...no, this is my...my home, please go away," he managed to squeak.

"Your home? But it looks deserted," Flyhigh said in confusion. "Where is your family?"

To her surprise, the little flyer trembled and began to cry. She felt her heart melt and she moved to nuzzle him, trying to offer comfort.

"Mama gone...siblings... gone to other... families," Petrie whimpered.

"Oh, this used to be your home?" she asked and the little flyer nodded unhappily. She glanced at her mate who was still holding him and indicated that he should put the little flyer down. He did so but before Petrie could shy away, Flyhigh grabbed him and started cleaning him.

Petrie cried out and started wiggling around trying escape but soon stopped, crying his eyes out.

"Shh, it's alright, little one," Flyhigh cooed as she plucked nasty bugs attached to the little flyer away. "We could look after you if you want." Petrie's eyes widened at this and he looked up at her.

"Real...really?" He gasped.

"Yes," she said with a nod, glancing at her mate briefly but he nodded as well. "Would you like that, little one?"

Petrie sniffled as she let him get up and wiped his eyes of his tears. He then looked up at her.

"I...I would like to have a mama and papa again," he replied.

"Good, then it's settled," she chuckled, nuzzling him as he purred loudly in response.

"What's your name?" Razorbeak now asked and got a response a few moments later.

"Petrie."

"Petrie, that's a nice name," Flyhigh said with a smile.

The little flyer smiled.

"Thank you my...my mama named me that," He replied.

"She really loved you then," Flyhigh said softly as Petrie sniffed at the reminder of his mother.

"Are you hungry?" Razorbeak suddenly asked, trying to distract his new son.

Before Petrie could answer his belly did it for him by letting out a loud growl, making Petrie squeak in embarrassment and before wrapping his wings around his belly to try and keep it quiet.

The adults chuckled before giving him another little nuzzle.

"Why don't we find something for you to eat, Petrie?" Flyhigh suggested and when he nodded, smiled.

"Okay, why don't you climb on my back and we'll find a good place."

"Okay," Petrie replied before walking behind his new mother and carefully climbed up onto her back.

Once he was comfortable and safely secured on her back, he leaned over and smiled.

"Ready."

She spread her wing and took off, Petrie yelping slightly but soon cheering for joy. She smiled and gently glided along, her mate by her side. 

"See any good places?" she asked Razorbeak who scanned ahead before pointing a small island in the long Great Valley river.

"There, that looks perfect," he said so they both flew towards it.

Petrie enjoyed the short flight until they landed and very carefully slid off his mothers back and looked around curiously at where they landed.

"Have you ever been here before?" Razorbeak asked and Petrie shook his head.

"Well, looks like a good spot for fishing or we can go hunting for grubs in the mud. Which would you prefer?"

Petrie stiffened up at the thought of eating fish but soon relaxed and decided it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Umm, I never tried fish before," He replied.

"We'll catch some nice little ones for you to try," Flyhigh suggested and Petrie nodded. They hopped over to some rocks that were right on the shore so the older flyers could show Petrie how to fish.

"You just wait for one to come close," Razorbeak instructed as they watched little fishes swimming around. "And then...."

He plunged his head into the still water and brought it out again, with several wriggling fish in his beak.

Petrie giggled in fascination before he decided he wanted to try. He hopped to the edge of the small island and looked in. He saw a small fish swimming around in the water below him. He grinned and plunged his head into the water but when he came back up all that he held in his mouth was a wet piece of grass.

His new parents chuckled as he spat the grass back out but gently told him to try again. He did but sadly didn't get anything either. The third time, he managed to grab a fish by the tail but as he brought his head out of the water, the fish managed to wriggle away and splash back into the water.

"Don't worry, you're getting there," Flyhigh encouraged.

Petrie sighed in frustration before he looked back down into the water and waited until he spotted another fish swimming under him. He angled his head right and waited for the right moment before he struck.

Flyhigh and Razorbeak watched proudly as Petrie emerged from the water, happily clutching a fish in his beak.

"Now just throw it back and catch it," Flyhigh told him. "It makes swallowing it down easier."

Petrie nodded in understanding before he did as he was told. He threw the fish up into the air and then caught it in his mouth, relaxing his throat and swallowed it down in one go.

"Well done," Flyhigh purred, giving him a nuzzle in congratulations. "You'll be able to catch your own little fish now."

Petrie beamed widely with pride, pleased that he'd made his new parents happy.

While his new parents watched Petrie continued to practice working on his catching skills, ever now and then was successful in catching a fish to eat before he went back to catching.

When he had trouble catching them, he'd build up his confidence by plucking a few berries from a nearby branch. It helped relax him and he was soon back to his fishing. Of course, he couldn't hope to catch the large, fast moving fish that his new parents were managing to catch. Although they weren't always successful, they were still much better at it than him. But he didn't mind, he was just pleased he was catching a few.

But sadly after all the splashing and misses, all the spooked fish had swam off and were now hiding. This left Petrie very unhappy because he was still hungry. He looked up at his mom and dad for help which they smiled back at him and gestured for him to come to them.

"You did very well for a first try," Razorbeak told him kindly. "And you will get better at it."

"You really think so?" Petrie asked hopefully as they both nodded.

"Of course. Now, would you like some of this fish?" Flyhigh asked, indicting a large fish she'd just caught.

Petrie looked at the fish in great hunger and nodded his head.

"Yes please," He replied which made her and Petrie's father smile.

"Such a polite little hatchling," She purred before he leaned down and started ripping pieces of fish off for Petrie and fed them to him.

"Mama taught Petrie and the others to be polite," he mumbled sadly while still accepting the pieces of fish.

Razorbeak gave him a little nuzzle as he said.

"She taught you very well, Petrie."

Petrie smiled before he sniffled.

"I...I miss her," He whimpered and soon was starting to cry.

Flyhigh looked at her mate who looked back at her before she reached down and gently picked Petrie up and held him close to her chest.

"We know, darling," Flyhigh said gently. "We can never replace her but we want to look after you like she would have done. But don't ever forget her, always remember her."

"I will," gasped Petrie before he started to cry in earnest.

Flyhigh held Petrie close and let him cry into her chest, seeking comfort from her as he did.

"You won't leave Petrie?" he asked earnestly, still pressed against the female flyer's chest. "Never leave Petrie."

"We won't," she promised as Razorbeak nuzzled his new son. "We'll look after you."

"We'll love and care for you Petrie. Just like a true family," Flyhigh purred, leaning down as best she could to nuzzle Peter's head with her beak.

This made him cry even more but with happiness. 

"Thank you, Petrie be a good son," he promised tearfully.

Flyhigh purred and licked Petrie's cheek lovingly before he gently set him back down and gently nudged.

"Ready to head back home?" She asked him.

"Yep," he said with a nod, feeling a lot better. 

"Come on son, hop onto my back," Razorbeak said, lowering his body so that Petrie could scramble on. The little flyer did as asked and once he was holding on securely, the two adults lifted off.

Petrie giggled again as they flew through the air. He loved riding on another flyers back and not having to concentrate on flying himself.. They flew back to the nest and softly landed.

Razorbeak lay down and waited for Petrie to slip off and into the nest.

Flyhigh examined the nest before she started picking at it. Since it had been left unattended for some days, it was in a bit of a state. The female flyer started taking old parts and tossing them out of the cave, she was going to rebuild the nest properly.

Razorbeak chuckled and said.

"Do you want me to find some fresh leaves and twigs?"

"Please," she replied as she plucked out some dead and decaying leaves out.

Razorbeak squawked before he opened his wings and took to the skies to go gather the things his mate needed. While Flyhigh worked, Petrie stood in a corner of the nest, watching as the last nest his mother ever made was taken apart and thrown away.

He did understand that it needed to be done, that the nest would fall apart anyway but he felt an incredible amount of sadness. It was like a solid reminder that his mother had existed was being dismantled right in front of him and it just felt wrong.

Flyhigh saw how pensive he looked and paused to say.

"Petrie, are you alright?"

Petrie jumped when he was suddenly spoken to and looked up at his new mama and nodded.

"Ye....yes mama," he whimpered before he sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Come here, little one," she said gently, figuring he needed more comfort and he hopped over into her embrace.

"Is this too new for you?" she asked and he nodded with a hiccup.

"This...this was mama's last nest she had built before...before...," Petrie couldn't finish and started weeping into his new mama's chest.

"Oh," she said in understanding. "I'm sorry Petrie, I didn't think. I just wanted to make a nice nest for us all; I didn't mean to upset you."

"Petrie knows," the little flyer said unhappily. "It...it was just shocking."

"Oh baby, how about I just get rid of the parts that are too far gone and keep the rest to help rebuild the new nest with, how does that sound?" She whispered to Petrie.

"That....that sounds good," Petrie said after a moment's thought.

She hugged him again before saying.

"Would you like to help?"

Petrie nodded which made Flyhigh purr and smile down at him before he gently placed him back down.

"Well sweetie just start helping me find all the bad twigs and leaves and help he toss them out," She instructed.

"Okay mama," he said, feeling much happier. He started plucking out all the horrible old leaves which had made the nest smell and then running to the cave edge and tossing them out.

Flyhigh smiled as she watched him do this while she picked up old and breaking twigs up and carried them to the edge and tossed them. If those stayed in the nest they could easily hurt one of them and make the nest less secure and firm. They might also attract bugs and while they'd eat them, they didn't want an infestation. 

She knew a nest that had been built by your family always meant a lot to a young flyer. She'd forgotten for a moment that Petrie had had a mother before her and felt guilty about this. But it was so difficult not to feel like Petrie had always been hers; he was such a sweet little hatchling.

Soon they were finished his getting rid of all the unwanted pieces and started picking up the ones that were still good and started remaking the nest.

"There, doesn't that look much better?" Flyhigh asked just as Razorbeak flew in with more building materials.

Petrie chirped up at his papa in greeting and walked over and helped his mama taking the new leaves and twigs form him to add to the nest.

Soon the nest was looking like its former and much nicer self and Petrie felt his heart swell with happiness. It really felt like home again and he wasn't alone any more. Everything was starting to become alright and he couldn’t be happier.

Flyhigh and Razorbeak smiled proudly at their hard work and smiled fondly down at Petrie as they watched him hop over to the nest and climb right into it, making himself right at home within. It was so much more comfortable than before; it even had a few sweet smelling herbs mixed in with the fresh leaves. Petrie loved it all and happily snuggled next to his new parents, chirping in contentment.

Flyhigh chuckled and purred as she leaned down and nuzzled Petrie lovingly.

"Are you happy baby?" She chuckled softly.

"Yes mama, very happy," Petrie assured her, snuggling even closer into her warm skin.

Flyhigh purred and laid down and gently tucked Petrie underneath her body to let him get warm there and laid her head down in the nest to rest.

He yawned before curling up.

"Night mama, papa."

"Good Night baby," Razorbeak and Flyhigh whispered down at their baby.

As Petrie drifted off to sleep, the two flyers smiled at each other. They were so lucky, not only had they found a great place to hunt, a lovely new nest but a beautiful, sweet hatchling of their very own.

Razorbeak leaned over and nuzzled his beloved mate lovingly and nuzzled Petrie a best he could without waking him before he curled up protectively around them and closed his eyes to sleep.


End file.
